Fiber optic networks contain a large number of components that work together to provide communication services. Planning and deploying a network is a complicated task because many parties (e.g., field workers, planners) can be working on different components of the network in different locations. A network planner experiences difficulties related to the fact that the “image” of the network held by the planner may differ from the components and organization of the network that actually exists.